The Adventure quest heroes watch death battle (Not finishing)
by The-x-territory
Summary: the heroes of Adventure quest watch death battle.
1. Prologue

All characters belong to Artix entertainment.

It was a peaceful day in Battleon, all threats to the town where finally gone and the heroes could rest in peace for some time. Artix was doing his own thing at the tower, he went outside to get some fresh air. However when he looked down he saw a strange box, he was completely confused but he picked it up and took it to his room in the tower. He saw that there was a letter stuck onto the box saying "I have no more use for these. May whoever find this, enjoy it". Artix seemed confused at first but he opened the box, it was full of movie tapes. He was even more confused, but he was certainly interested.

He felt like he needed to show his friends, he invited them to his room and they all sat around him. Warlic, Cysero, Robina, Aria, Valencia, Twilly, Galanoth and Aquella all arrived and we waiting to see why they were invited.

Warlic: alright what is it Artix, I'm busy doing research.

Valencia: yeah, like you need to do anymore research than you normally do (laughs).

Artix: Well I was doing my own thing this mornin' until I went outside the tower and I found this box on the ground, i thought it was wierd so i took it in my room only to find that it was full of... movie Tapes of all things.

The others were rather confused but intrigued.

Cysero: well did it say who sent it or who it was for?

Artix: No, It just said "whoever finds this, enjoy what it contains.

the Group was rather puzzled, they didnt know what to think. Only then did Twilly break up the silence by speaking himself.

Twilly: well why don't we watch 'em, its not like we don't have anything better to do and it can't hurt to check 'em out somewhat?

Galanoth: It does seem like it could be interesting.

The group agreed and went to the Cellar in the Inn (because its the only room with enough space in it) and they plugged in Cyseros old TV. They opened up the box and looked at the tapes to see that they belonged to a show called Death battle, with how tapes were in the boxes, they could at least assume that the series was pretty long, so they were glad to know they at least had something to do in their free time. The heroes read the back of the first tape box to get an idea of what the show was about. It said "DEATH BATTLE! is a web-based video show hosted by "Wizard" and "Boomstick". The show pits two or more fictional characters from different medias such as movies, comics, television programs, literature, video games, and even PSAs and create a simulated battle to the death. The characters are analyzed with their respective powers, strengths, and weaknesses, to determine a winner". The Gang were immediately interested, they wondered what kind of beings that they might see in this show.

The rules said "The combatants can only know of each other if they do know each other in canon in both official universes. Otherwise, they cannot know each other's move-sets. Even if they do know of each other in canon, no one is allowed to prepare for the fight. Although they are allowed to know the other combatants name. A Death Battle, as entitled, has to end with the loser dying. Pacifist combatants will not have their peaceful nature interrupt the fight, and both combatants will have any personality restraints from killing removed. All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the combatants' canon universes. All consistent and canon sources available during the time of the episode's release will be examined by the hosts. Characters with multiple incarnations will be composites, combining the best aspects of their various incarnations, unless said incarnation is drastically different from other incarnations. If a specific incarnation of a character is chosen, the canon used will most likely be the most popular depiction. To get as many common abilities as possible, the warrior will be shown at their latest depictions or their oldest age as an active combatant, so long as it is within their prime. To ensure fairness, no player influences can be present during the battle. This includes player-customized move-sets as well special combatant training from player". The team thought that sounded fair, so they decided to watch the first episode of the show. they were about to watch "Boba Fett VS Samus Aran"...


	2. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

Boba Fett belongs to Star Wars and Disney.

Samus belongs to Nintendo.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

all others belong to Artix Entertainment.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick!

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of theses two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… a Death Battle"

Upon hearing this, the entire group was interested. Artix and Twilly were very excited in hearing about strong, badass and deadly warriors and the feats they have accompolished, Warlic, Galanoth, Valencia and Aquella were interested in what type of equipment or magic they might see in these fights, the other girls were hoping there were gonna be some strong female fighters and Cysero was hoping that they had cool fights.

The first contestant the group see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

Boba Fett-

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Most of the team seemed very interested on hearing more about this guy.

Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.

Galanoth: That seems like it could useful for Dragonslayers...

Robina: It looks really cool, It might be useful for hunting

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

Warlic: hmm... its actually rather impressive the amount of tools equipped to those gauntlets!

Cysero: Big deal! I could make a gauntlet like that with my eyes closed!

Warlic (head): Thats if you dont blow up your house whilst trying to do it

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

While Artix and Warlic found the Rifle impressive some of the others were weirded out by the fact Boba Fett cradles it like a child.

Boomstick: Yeah… I do that with my guns too…

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

Artix, twilly, aria, Robina and Cysero chuckled at this, Galanoth and Aquella remained natural and Warlic and Valencia facepalmed.

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.

Cysero: I don't like how he can only use his rocket once

Galanoth: that Jetpack would be useful for getting around your opponents though

Artix: No kidding, just imagine all the cool stuff you can do with it?

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice.

Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!

Boba Fett's achievements really impressed the gang, and when they see an image of Darth Vader, they found him both really cool and menacing. But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin, which most of the Group didn't approve of…

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him!

Cysero: I don't know who Sam Jackson is but the fact Fett managed to beat him at such a young as is impressive.

Warlic: I think Sam Jackson is the actor who plays this Mace Windu person (eye roll)

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

While most of the gang were facepalming at the fact that such a highly skill assasin fell for the same trap 3 times, Artix and Twilly laughed at how dumb that sounded.

Valencia: that Sarlacc looks friggin weird.

Aria: Grams has shown me weirder creatures than that (laughs)!

Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!

The group all laughed.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

Darth Vader: No disintegration.

Boba Fett: As you wish.

After the all that. The gang somewhat really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assassin like acts of murdering politicians. Artix really liked his equipment. Cysero and Aria liked how cool he was. Warlic and Galanoth liked he's cunning. And the others were really impressed with his achivements.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm.

Samus Aran

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!

Cysero: How the hell do you get super strength, speed, and athletic ability from bird DNA?

Aria: Knowing the creatures ive seen, it would actually make sense to get those powers.

Twilly: Heck yeahs. There are weird birds out there.

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude…

Galanoth and Warlic were rolling their eyes whilst the others were chuckling.

Valencia: I have to say, her armor looks alot more interesting then Boba Fett's.

Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

Artix: LOL

Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!

Robina: That's awesome!

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

Warlic: that could be useful for fighters who lack Magic.

Valencia: Hell yeah, I could use that for treasure hunting.

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Boomstick: What The… ?! How does she do that?

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

Cysero: fair enough.

Twilly: I have to say the Screwattack is kind of cool

Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!

Galanoth: Wow, that could be useful for dragonslayers. Those bombs look very powerful.

The entire gang agreed that those bombs are cool, they all agreed that they could use them for multiple reasons.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Cysero: Seriously, she always loses her stuff at the begining of ever mission, talk about bad luck.

Twilly: well it is a video game...

The entire group just looked at Twilly, clearly he wasnt getting the point of the video.

Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.

Warlic: Thats a bit sexist don't you think.

While some of the Gang didn't aprove of the joke, some of them found it pretty funny even if it's a bad taste joke and tried they best to supress a chuckle.

Samus: Time to go.

They all really liked Samus. She's a Bounty Hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions and her weaponry was very impressive, Valencia liked her Grappel Beam, Warlic and Aquella liked her Ice Beam, Galanoth and Cysero liked her Power Bombs and the rest just found her really cool.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.

As the advertisement is busy. the group was going over the two characters and they asked each other who would win.

In the end, Valencia, Aria, Artix, Warlic and Aquella voted for Samus to win, while Galanoth, Cysero, Robina and Twilly voted for Boba Fett.

Boomstick: It's time for a death battle.

The first thing that the gang saw was outer space, until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. She then gets hit by Boba's ship that's shooting her and she's hurled toward a planet that looks like earth, Samus crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

FIGHT!

Samus fires her power beam, but the bullets disappear before they can even reach Boba Fett, this caused the group to chuckle.

Artix: oh my god (laughing), thats amazing...

Cysero: if she doesnt use her bombs, this will be an easy win for Boba Fett.

Boba Fett fires a few shots at Samus and they manage to damage her, but Samus jumps out of the way, and while she is in the air she fires a missile at Boba Fett, and manages to hit him.

Samus lands in front of Boba Fett and he uses his flame thrower on her, which manages to damage her a bit, Samus jumps away from the flames and fires another rocket at Boba Fett, but he flies out of the way of the rocket with his jetpack, he proceeds to fly away from Samus, but she quickly catches up with him using her screwattack, and manages to hit him causing him to fall and land on the ground.

Valencia: Hell yeah, take him down Samus!

Samus lands in front of Boba Fett and he uses his Stun missiles on her and manages to do some serious damages...

Twilly: Yeahs, the odds are in Boba Fett's favor.

Aria: not for long though.

Samus turns into her morph ball and Boba Fett uses his homing rocket, but Samus still in her morph ball form manages to escape the explosion but not without it damaging her a bit.

Artix: This isn't looking good for Samus!

Warlic: No kidding, one or two more of those stun missiles and Samus is done for!

Aquella: She hasn't lost yet!

Meanwhile, Boba Fett is standing perfectly still while Samus in her morph ball form manages to sneak up on him and plant a power bomb near his feet.

Robina: No! Boba Fett look out!

The Power bomb blows up, but Boba Fett manages to survive, much to the relief to the Guys who voted for him, Samus turns back into her normal for and Boba Fett tries to shoot at her, only for Samus to dodge the shots and fire an Ice beam at Boba Fett, paralyzing him.

While Boba Fett is paralyzed, Samus charges up a a shot and then jumps in front of Boba Fett, ducks down ready to shot.

Samus: You're mine

Samus fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown off.

K.O!

The group had their jaws dropped at what just happened.

Seconds later. The guys who voted for Samus began to cheer while the ones who voted for Boba Fett just hagged they head and clapped.

Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

Galanoth: that would make sense.

Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.

Aria: fair enough, why would you wanna use a weapon that's more suited to vehicles than on people!?

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

Warlic: That makes sense. She's too fast. Boba Fett's weapons were practically useless against someone he couldn't hit.

Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Boomstick: Samus sure stopped him cold.

Artix and Twilly laughed whilst the others just facepalmed

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

Artix: Well, that was fun!

Cysero: Hell yeah it was, I wonder what the next one is...?

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

When they hear this they all suddenly looked back to the screen...

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

Unknown: Your soul is mine.

Aria: that looks awesome.

Valencia: well... we have plenty of time so... shall we play it...?

Warlic: might as well.

Artix grabbed the remote and turned over to the next episode. Akuma vs Shang Tsung...


	3. important message!

concerning my **Death Battle Fixed **and **AQ Heroes watch Death Battle **stories, I'm stopping them.

I'll put it as simply as possible... Death Battle are bloody rats. I'm certain that will annoy some people when i say that, but I shouldve guessed from the start that they didn't know what they were talking about by the time Vegeta vs Shadow came out.

Just think about this for a few seconds, they think Superman has infinite power, they think that no character in Dragonball goes beyond light speed or planet level, they think Spawn could beat Kratos, literally everything they said about Ben 10, etc.

I'll put is as simply as possible, I've lost all hope in Death Battle. As far as I'm concerned they've lost all credibility. I have no more care for them or their show. Therefore I don't have the desire to put effort into writing stories on them.

Anyone who wishes to carry on the **AQ Heroes watch Death Battle** may do so (hopefully doing the actual research on the characters unlike the original show makers did). As for the **Death Battle fixed**, I only recommend continuing that story so long as you're a powerscaler, because at least then you'd know how the fights should play out.

Long story short... Death Battle sucks.


End file.
